


Sufferment: Alone with my Thoughts (CANCELED)

by Ennardbird4



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Crying, Family agruements, Fear, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Tags May Change, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennardbird4/pseuds/Ennardbird4
Summary: This is my first time writing here and really have no idea to tag. So yeah have fun with this, not going to spoil the fun :)I will not be continuing this, sorry.
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Thunder crackled outside the house as the wind howled outside. No one knew that your sufferment could be right outside your door. The house was grey and old, as if it was about to tumble from the wind. I was hiding everyone as they’re all me enemies, out to crush the life I have left.

If you have a friend you can trust in… then well ... fantastic… But for me I will forever roam this house alone, only with the company of my thoughts. To have friends for me isn’t possible because of how humanity is now. You believe that you have the correct friends until suddenly they disappear when you are at your worst in life.

That happened to me, I woke up in bed one day and …. they were just ... gone…. The only thing I have left is my brother, sister, and my Father. But even they were rare to have their love and time spent on me. My brother and sister almost seem to be with their friends, while Daddy was busy at work or somewhere else but just not with me.

The only thing I have closest to having friends were my five loyal plushies. As you can imagine I was alone with the creaky old house and the rats to socialize with. I was left confined to my bedroom as the storm continued to rage on. I’m just retelling my side of the story of how my family had led me to my unhappiness and demise.

Of course, if you haven’t figured it out I’m Michael Afton, the youngest son of William Afton. I may be overreacting but I’m the kid that couldn't even understand their life. Everyone outside my prison saw me as a fearful and lonely child. No matter how many times I told anyone my restless thoughts and attention craving story, they would just laugh at me.

That had just fuled my dark thoughts, embarrassment, and the aching loneliness inside this five year old. Everyone told me that they wouldn’t believe a child that says their family stares at them strangely. You wouldn’t even begin to understand the feeling of your world flipped upside down…


	2. Chapter 1: My Friends

As I sobbed in my room, my plushies surrounded me on my bed. There are two doors on each side of the bedroom, with a closet on the front of the room with a blue carpet. A white dresser is on the left side of my bed. I’m wearing a black T-shirt with 3 stripes at the bottom and black shorts. I have sky blue eyes, and brown hair as did my brother, Micheal but he has brown eyes. I’m only 5 years old, Alex is 19, Elisabeth is 17, and my father is around 30. Elizabeth had green eyes, blond hair and tan skin as did my father. While Alex and I have pale skin, I am the palest one between him and me. 

Fredbear is my favorite friend and my other friends are Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie plushies. I have bits of memories of Fredbear from Fredbear’s Family Dinner that had gnawed on me. Yet no one in my family had mentioned it, so I believe it's just a manifestation of a nightmare. But the place was shut down and replaced with Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Confused as I may be, my brother still tormented me, but lately he hasn’t picked on me. That just added on to the confusion because my world no longer makes any sense. But I still have my friends at my side to accompany me through this lonely and bewildering world. Nothing matters as long as my friends are there to comfort me, Iam satisfied. 

Suddenly I heard a soft knock as my father entered the dim room. He has on his purple work suit and my siblings are right behind him, Elizabeth has on her pink shirt, light blue shorts, and her hot pink shoes. Alex has on his grey T-shirt, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. Were we all going somewhere? I couldn’t tell because I haven’t been warned about going somewhere. I felt nervousness and fear arise as quickly as a balloon losing air. Fredbear then whispered we were going to go somewhere special, just for me. 

“Father, w-where a-are we g-going?” I asked with a shudder. 

“We're going to the brand new pizza place, Michael,” Father replied. “Let's go now, come on, put on your shoes.”

Then they left and I put on my blue sneakers and I brought Fredbear with me. Soon I came outside the house to see Charlie, my sister’s friend, coming with us. She had stopped coming after… after…after what? I don’t know what had happened in the past, but I let it pass. The only thing I knew is that Grace, Alex’s girlfriend, is coming with us. 

Grace has an amber eye and a light blue eye, she's in her twenties. She has on a green T-shirt with dark blue shorts and galaxy colored sneakers. She is in her own car, old and grey, with Charlie. Our car is purple just like my Daddy’s uniform. To me it didn’t really matter the color of the car. I really just wanted to retreat to my room and disappear from the world. I hated the feeling of being exposed which made me feel so alone.

Charlie had a round shaped face, similar to the shape of the sun’s form, with rosey cheeks. She has the basic colors of most people, brown hair and eyes. She has on her white T-shirt, blue jeans, combat boots, and an unzipped olive green jacket. But I have noticed though that she is very protective of me when Alex is around. Of course I didn’t understand because she didn’t known the torture he had put me through. Though I shouldn’t come to that conclusion just yet, I probably am just over reacting. Anyways I didn’t really mind, her presence is very comforting, so I embrace that pleasure and security it offered. 

I went with them and as we did, Scott, one of my Father’s friends, is sitting in the front passenger seat. Scott has ash brown hair and a mole under his right eye. He has on his blue uniform, opposite of my Father’s uniform. His golden colored eyes following my every move. Scott is actually one of my least favorites including Alex. His eyes have always shown pity for me and I didn’t enjoy that pity. I may be pathetic to look upon but it isn’t my fault that this is my design. Everyone is flawed and Scott had no right to judge me as if I am an unfixable object. But apparently, Scott is coming with us to our frightful destination.

Grace is driving her car while Scott is probably looking smug in sitting at the front. He has always hated me but I never could figure out the reason why. I had done nothing wrong, yet he has shown his pure dislike towards me. I never will understand people, they’re just too complicated, but all I needed are my plushies and Fredbear. Charlie is sitting with me in the back. I had placed myself next to the right door, overlooking the overwhelming world. Fredbear sat in my lap, his bright blue eyes staring up at me. 

Fredbear is a yellow bear with a purple hat and bowtie. He is my protector against the evil of the world and one of my most loyal friends. Sure, Foxy is protective of me, Chica acted as a mother, and Freddy acted as a loving father that was there to support me when Daddy wasn't. But Fredbear was the first friend I ever made, even before Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy became my friends too. But that didn’t matter, what matters is Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Fredbear are my true friends and guardians. 

Then the car suddenly stopped and I realized we had arrived. An uncomfortable pressure appeared in my chest. Something about this place is telling me to start crying and to quake in fear. That feeling only was only summoned because of this pizzaria. I have no idea why I should obey my instinct in the first place. I had no memory of ever being in this place except for that commercial about the place. Sure something is telling me that there used to be something I knew before this. But I was just there, puzzled, while everyone else left the car. It was as if I had frozen in time and everything else around continued to move. That spell was broken by a female like voice and everything came rushing back towards me.

“ Hey Michael, are you alright?”questioned Charlie.

“Y-yes I’m fine… I’m just… lost…,” I answered quietly.

Then I stepped out with Fredbear, pressing against my chest. I stared up at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. There is a sign that said the name of the place with Freddy’s head above it. Outside the place, it has a grey color and has a lone large window next to it. Next to those windows is a large double door. The parking lot is huge and as we get closer to the doors, everyone's watching me closely. It’s unnerving and that pressure in my chest fortified. Why they were watching me I had no answer to, but I was just going to ignore it. 

As we entered the place, Luke stopped us and asked,”Charlie, you're going to have to pay. Sorry, but I don’t make the rules here.” 

With a roll of her eyes, Charlie started to bring out her money from her purse. While she did that, I started to observe Luke himself. Luke had an olive colored skin tone with brown freckles scattered across his face. He has green apple colored eyes and sun colored hair. He is wearing his uniform just like Scott. 

Near the right side of the desk was a box with cyan and purple stripes and cover. I knew within the box lived a skinny, black puppet with skinny legs. Obviously he wouldn’t be able to wander around the pizzaria without permission. His feet were shaped to have a form of black shoes, which is part of his design. He has five black fingers with half of his arms covered in white stripes. He has three white buttons and his mask is white with red cheeks and purple tears underneath his eyes. The mask itself I think is flexible. He has cartoon shaped teeth and he could be everything that a human could do. He could smile, the mask stretching when he smiles. Inside his mouth, it had everything a human had, I almost believed they were actually real.

But I already knew it’s artificial and really I think he’s my favorite. That puppet is never out because the kids are frightened by him. Of course I’m not afraid because he just wanted to entertain them, just like the rest of the gang. He even told me his name is Marionette, but he told me I could call him Mari for short. 

Then we enter the room with the blue and red checkered floor. Something told me that this place was **WRONG.** Something was nagging at me to hate this place, to fear this place. The atmosphere itself was suffocating and I didn’t enjoy it. Yet something told me to forgive the place and leave the hatred I had behind. Of course I chose that side because I didn’t understand where this hate came from. There are three rows of three tables in each one. Each table had four main different color types of party hats. Each table had five chairs with a yellow star on each side of the table. 

The stage is above the level of the floor where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica entertained the kids. Stars hang from the ceiling in the stage area with clouds in the background. A two by two stripe of black and white checkered pattern decorated the walls. The place itself is pretty small and there are three places everyone isn’t allowed in. 

The black door that said “Parts And Service”, the kitchen, and those two dark hallways. I didn’t know why they wouldn’t allow us down those two hallways, but I still will follow the rules. It didn’t matter if I am curious, that is what killed the cat and I wasn’t about to be the cat.

Freddy was in the front, since he is the leader of the group. He is a light brown bear with a black bow tie and top hat. In his right hand was his microphone, used to project his voice against the thunderous noises. He has thick black eyebrows with three black freckles on both sides of his muzzle. His teeth were like my teeth yet they still looked different from mine. He had three toes on his feet and his round ears were rotating in many directions. 

For a while I didn’t realize he had a missing set of teeth on his upper jaw. Freddy’s irises were a light baby blue color as he watched from his stage. I knew I should be unnerved by this, but instead I was comforted that he was watching over me. 

Bonnie was on the right side of Freddy as his pink eyes were observing me. Bonnie had bluish-purple fur with a red bow tie and a dark red guitar. The inside color of his long rabbit ears were a grayish color. Everyone had always called him Bonnie the Rabbit, but I called him Bonnie the Bunny.

Bonnie had told me he had always hated people calling him a rabbit, he preferred being called a bunny. That was what I called him, but no one else knew I didn’t that, no one needed to know. He had no eyebrows, had round shaped teeth, and his ears were able do the same thing as Freddy. He had a squarish, grayish muzzle and stomach, but he had Freddy’s body form. 

Chica was on Freddy’s left side of the large stage. She was yellow with a sphere shaped head, which my father had told me about what a sphere is. On the top of her head, she had 3 tufts of feathers. She had magenta colored eyes with black eyebrows. She has an orange beak and wears a bib that says “Let's Eat” in yellow, outlined with purple. She had two talons in each of her two, orange feet.

There were only blocky shaped teeth on her lower beak. In her left hand there was a cupcake on a tray. It had fake pink frosting with two large yellow eyes, buck teeth, and black eye lids. The birthday candle had a fake candle light and it had yellow stripes. 

Foxy had crimson colored fur and a yellow eye. I wasn’t sure if I had a right eye under the black eye patch. He had brown eyebrows and three red strings of hair on the top of his head. He had a hook on his right hand, while his left hand was metal. He wears shredded brown pants at the legs. He had metal legs that had two toes on each foot, the metal stopped at his upper thighs. His chest carried different types of rips on different areas of his chest, showing metal.

Metal was showing on his arms and stomach from the rips. He had a snout of a fox with three black freckles on each side of his snout. His teeth looked sharp as they glinted in the light. Those teeth appear to have a similarity of a fox’s teeth or a dog’s. Several of his teeth were missing or they were the color of gold on both of his jaws. His fox shaped ears were also to move the same way as Freddy’s. Foxy’s stage was near the left hallway and he was always separated from the rest of the gang.

To me Foxy represented me because I was always on my own, excluded by the rest of humanity. The stage was called Pirate’s Cove because Foxy was a pirate. The curtains were purple with white stars and sparkles as the design. The floor around Pirate’s Cove was a black and white checkered pattern. 

I sat on the table far away from the main stage area. Then someone whispered in my ear that if I sat far away from them… I would die. They were staring at me as I got closer to them. Then Fredbear whispered to me something terrible would happen if I was too close to them.

I didn’t know what to do until I spotted the middle table in the second row was vacant of a family. With hope, I made my way toward it, avoiding the kids that were running around. Once I sat down on a chair, the voices had fallen into a peaceful silence. This place was a safe heaven for me, where the voices are able to agree on where I should be. 

I just sat there, observing everyone in this… what a scary place? Something was telling me to shake in fear right down to my shoes. That I should run and hide myself away from everyones’ stares. I felt that someone was staring me down, someone that I should hide away from. An instinct told me to protect myself by hiding underneath the dark table. I’m not disturbed by Foxy watching me from Pirate’s Cove, his presence comforted me. What disturbed me is that Father has been watching me like a hawk as if I’m about to throw a tantrum.

Everything felt wrong… I knew that everything wasn’t alright and no matter how many times they said it, I knew they were lying. I could see it, I could hear it, and I could feel it in my bones. Something had happened that I wasn't there for. I had noticed that everyone here looked older, even the friends I had were older. That made no sense, sure I wasn’t here for a long time, but they shouldn’t have grown so much! I had even asked them how they grew so much in such a short span of time. They just gave me a look of pity and an unending well of sorrow. They had only said that in time I would find out the truth….. What is the truth they were speaking of?

Something had happened to make all of the adults wear their terror in their eyes and to put on fake smiles for everyone else, even to their oblivious kids. Only I was able to notice this unspoken fear with a mixture of curiosity and terror. 

Grace was never near Alex and she was only near me, Elizabeth, and Charlie. Everyone was glaring at Alex with never ending hate. Even the little kids were watching him with fear. But for me, I just felt a black hole in my heart and memories. Within my heart, it told me to despise him and to fear his mere existence. While my memories told me to feel sorry for him… for… something…

Something was missing and I had asked Fredbear for an answer to that void. He just told me in time, that answer would be revealed to me. I only knew that an incident happened for everyone to hate Alex. Whatever those memories were I knew I was going to forgive Alex for his crimes. I wasn’t one to hold grudges and hate against others, so I wasn’t going to start now. 

I got up from the table and all of a sudden, my friends had their eye on me. Bonnie was watching me as I made my way to Pirate’s Cove. Freddy and Chica were performing so everyone wouldn’t notice Bonnie’s odd behavior.

I stopped as I felt an intense stare on my head. I had thought it was Alex projecting his hatred toward me through his stare. But when I turned my head, I saw a child staring back at me. When I blinked, he was gone and it was just Bonnie watching me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the story right now.  
> I will tell you now that the story drops hints of what might have happened in the past or in the future. Be on the look out for that.  
> Hoped you enjoyed the story.


	3. Chapter 2: My Missing Nightmares

I woke up from… something but I didn’t know what that something was. Fredbear sat near me and I hugged him tightly. A feeling of nervousness and worry flooded in my chest. Strangely there was nothing in my room that should have disturbed me from my sleep. I turned to my dresser to see that clock read at four oclock am.

I knew it was a brand new day, yet something was missing. Whatever was missing had me tense for no apparent reason. I couldn’t recall anything that should have happened right now, yet my body was tense as if a threat was there, one that I couldn’t begin to understand or see. Then I started to believe that Alex was here and that's why I had awakened, shaked. 

“Fredbear, is Alex in my room?” I questioned.

“No, Alex hasn’t been here, he’s in his room, sleeping,” replied Fredbear. 

Satisfied with his answer, my eyes began to wander around my room. Eventually I began to stare at the light blue dresser on the left side of the closet, the one with the purple fan on top. Near the right door was the other dresser with a lamp on top, but it was small. Drowsiness started to disappear the longer I was staring at the clock ticking past. My plushies whispered comforting words, reassuring me that they were going to be with me forever. 

I don’t know how much time has passed that I have been staring at my closet. Suddenly there was a soft knock on my left door. “Michael, wake up,” it’s Alex, speaking to me,” it’s time to eat.”

Then everything fell into silence as I heard his footsteps become a distant noise. I started to sob for no reason while he was talking. Alex’s words aren't harsh, yet I was afraid to go. I knew Daddy or anyone for that matter, had already left the house or they were at their own home. It was just me and Alex in this horror house. I knew he hated me and he was just waiting for the correct opportunity to attack me. He wanted me to think he was friendly, but all he wanted was to push me to the ground. To see me in a sobbing mess as he taunted me for being pathetic and weak. He always played with my emotions and I was ready for him. I was deep in this undendless pool of negative thoughts, I had almost become paralysed with terror when a claw brushed against my neck. Slowly I turned my head to see a scary brown bear. 

He had long sharp teeth and claws with shining eyes as he stared at me. It was Freddy but he was very tattered everywhere I looked. Wires poked out of his hat, right ear, and his jaw. I could see the metal underneath his skin. He had on his bow tie that appeared to be the only thing that was maybe still intact. Even his feet and his eyes were covered in tears. His body shape was different from Freddy’s body, but I couldn’t describe how. I guess it was because of the effect he had that gave him the feeling of being towered over me. Half of his right ear was missing and some parts of his body looked worned out or even his body had this appearance. 

“ Forgive me and my friends, Michael,” he rasped. “I was the one who has awakened you from your slumber. I had no desire to cause you a nightmare or any discomfort, though you had many nightmares before.”

He searched my eyes for my fear, but all I felt was confusion. I was curious about Freddy, but I knew I couldn’t call him that. One of my plushies already had that name so he needed a new one. I was kinda afraid to ask him permission in giving him a name. 

But with a shaky breath, I asked,” C-can I cal-l-l y-you F-Fred?” 

Fred appeared stunned by my question but then replied,”Sure little one, you may call me Fred.” 

With a blink he had vanished from my bed. I was pluzzed because this whole interaction could have been a hallucination. I was just there stunned and confused until Fredbear which had eased my suspicions. 

“He has left, Michael,” said Fredbear. “ We should go have breakfast now before Alex comes back.”

“ Alright Fredbear,” I said and to everyone else I said,” bye everyone.” 

“Bye Michael,” my plushies responded and then I left to eat and face my tormenter with Fredbear. 


	4. Let us play Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think here are so warnings I should mention here. If you are sensitive to these then please do skip this. Nothing really is important, more of a filler in detail about new characters.  
> Warnings are here: referenced beatings.  
> I think that is it, I thought it would be important to say. It kinda only mentioned one time and we countinue on. But felt like it was important to include.   
> You can comment what you thought about it if you want and this one might be important. I hint towards something so watch put for that.

I had barely eaten my food even though I was starving from not eating at the pizza place. Alex had already eaten his pancakes and he was currently washing the dishes. I had been staring at Alex’s back for around an hour. The kitchen had limited space for everyone to move around in.

In the space there was a small refrigerator near the entrance to the living room. The kitchen had everything a normal house had, a sink and cupboards for holding utilities, plates, cups, and bowls. Fredbear sat on the small, round table near my right arm. 

The running sound of water had gone silent as Alex placed the final dish onto the drying rack. With a sign, Alex slowly turned around as if trying to be as non-threatening as possible to a wounded animal. I had seen myself as that wounded animal as fearfully I stared at him. There was no emotion behind his blank brown eyes and the silence became suffocating. 

“Michael, I’m going to leave for awhile. Don’t worry, I’m just going out for groceries. So behave while I’m gone, alright?” Alex said, cocking his head as his eyes searched for something.

In fear of getting beaten, I nodded to answer his question. Satisfied with my answer, Alex walked towards the door with his keys to his blue, run down car. Soon the rumble of the car faded away into the distance, leaving the sound of creaking and groaning of the house. Even though I feared Alex, I still missed his presence, that filled the loneliness in my heart. 

My breakfast was left abandoned, as I made my way to the living room. The room had a blue couch that sat behind a coffee table and an orange rug. A grey T.V. sat on a small, wooden shelf in front of all of the furniture. 

There was no point in staying because I felt insecure in staying in the living room. This place had a feeling that I didn’t enjoy, so I moved on to the left hallway. At the entrance of the hallway there was an ancient, grandfather clock I had passed. The wallpaper was a red checkered pattern so was the right hallway. The walls, decorated with many pictures of our family. 

Mysteriously our mother’s picture was never on the wall, it was only my family, my sister’s friends, and my Dad’s friends. Our mother and my friends weren’t on the wall, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing mattered, what only mattered was my friends that had always been at my side. Half way through the hall, rested a small table with a lamp and a picture frame on top. 

I entered my room, only to find Foxy waiting for me as well as Chica and Bonnie. They had a similar appearance to the one at the pizza place. Just like Fred, they were battered and torn. They all had sharp teeth and claws with glowing eyes. I should have felt fear for being so close to them. They could have been from the pizza place, yet I hadn’t started to scream and beg for them to leave me alone. I have always wondered why I was afraid of the characters from the pizza place, but for the ones here, there was understanding and love in their eyes. 

Bonnie had blue fur and purple glowing eyes similar to Fred’s brown ones. His red bowtie was the only item left unharmed or withered. Many of the tears were on his arms, legs and ears. He was missing his fur on his right hand and left foot. This left metal exposed to the small light in my room, by a clock with blood colored numbers. On his chest was a huge gap showing off a metal spine or sternum, wires, and a metal shaped cage. It seemed to be a ribcage, but it had no ribs protecting his precious organs. His fur had weared away from around his eyes and jaws, showing off his more of his sharp, tainted red teeth. He had the appearance of always snarling at something, the same way dogs did to appear threatening. 

Chica had yellow feathers and had an orange beak. She was shredded from every part of her body. I could have stuck my hand between the gigantic tear on her lower torso and hips, all the way to the other side. Her bib was torn off at the bottom, almost left in shreds. Like Fred and Bonnie, Chica had no visible kneecaps and her feet and lower legs had a bright orange color. Her feet had many tears with her toes having a black color. Her beak was wider and larger than the other Chica’s beak from the pizzeria.

Like everyone else here, their jaws seem to be different parts connected by metal, to have that wider appearance. The top right side of her head was greatly torn, presenting metal and wires. Her left eye was red and the other one was grey in color, I'm assuming she is blind on her right side. Her four tufts of feathers on the top of her are chipped and torned. 

Her cupcake was watching me from my bed with his orange, glowing eyes. He has sharp teeth and his frosting was a dark pink. His candlestick is thin and pale brown with a fake candle light, brightening the room even more. Out of everyone in this room, he is the only one not as battered as the rest of them.

Foxy had red fur and orange glowing eyes like the others. There is a large tear in his lower torso and his brown pants are shredded to the shins, all the way down to his metal legs. His left hand has the same appearance as the others and he has a sharp hook replacing his right hand. He had no eye patch, he has razor sharp teeth and toes, and he is much larger than the Foxy of the pizzeria. 

His head has the same shape as the others. Half of his muzzle is gone, revealing a metal frame with a square shaped, black nose. A large tear was above the right corner of the eye to his forehead. His ears are showing a metal frame, for the fur had almost grinded away. 

“Hello, little one,” rasped Foxy, his voice deep and dark,”why are ya all alone?” Foxy stared at me as he waited for me to answer his question. 

“My b-brother le-eft m-me t-to g-g-get f-food,” I answered nervously because I had no idea if he was as kind as Fred. I really struggled to make friends at school because of my shuttering. Everyone at school had at least a friend, but I didn’t have one. I was just the odd kid that cried far too much. No one talked to me so I was left on my own. Sure there were a few that talked to me, but they disappeared. When I went to the pizzaria, they were there, there were only kids that claimed to be my friends. I wanted to believe them, but deep down I knew they were lying. 

“Laddie, ya brother shouldn’t have left ya alone. If I were ya, I would lock up now, my matey “ said Foxy. “Join our crew and will run this place together!”

“Foxy, stop scaring him,” scolded Chica, which sounded terrifying with her raspy voice. I wondered if she had never talked before because maybe that is why her voice sounded like that. 

Chica glared at Foxy’s direction, then she turned to me with soft eyes. “Hi, sorry about that but we’re all excited to meet you! Anyways Michael,” I hope we can have fun!” 

“Hello there, I’m Bonnie, Michael.” Bonnie said with a gruff voice yet it sounded graceful to me. “ Don’t find them, they both need to learn how to properly introduce themselves.”

“What did you say bunny boy!?” yelled both Chica and Foxy at the same time.

“You heard what I said!” growled Bonnie as he glared at them. Then he faced me with an apologetic smile,”Ignore them but I know you don’t remember at all, do you?” 

“N-No,” I shakely replied,”h-hum… who are you? I m-m-mean th-h-hat I j-ju-ust don’t know you. W-Wer-re you guys my friends?”

With a sad smile, Bonnie replied,”Yes we were once your friends until you forgot us.” In Bonnie’s a pit of despair filled them with … guilt? Why were they guilty if I was the one who forgot them? 

Sadness and loneliness filled their eyes as they stared down at me. Then with a painful pang to my heart I realized they know what I have felt for so long.  _ They understand me!  _ I thought with surprise.  _ They have felt this chilling loneliness I had to bear. My plushies were the only ones that could lessen the grip of this never ending grief and pain.  _ I looked at them with joy sparkling in my eyes and smile as a warm, pleasant feeling spread on my skin.  __

“ I would like to be your friend,” I told them,” but can I change your names?”

“Why Michael? Do you not like our names?” questioned Bonnie as he tilted his head as if that would help him understand.

“ It’s not because of that, I promise,” I quickly said with an embarrassed smile. “It's just I have friends named that way so I wanted to rename you if you w-want.” I felt bashfully under their gaze as I stared at the blue carpet. 

“Oh I see then, you may rename us,” Bonnie said with a smile despite the smile being creepy. 

“Okay, hmm Bonnie I think your name should be Bryan, Chica’s name can be Chloe, and Foxy’s can be Felix.” With fearful eyes, I shyly asked,” Is t-th-hat-t a-all right w-with y-you?”

“We are all honored with our brand names.” Bryan said with pride in his eyes.

“I love my new name, Michael!” exclaimed Chole, as she squealed with delight. 

“O-Okay, um can we play a game?” I asked, excitement bubbling within my chest. As my hopeful eyes stared up at my new friends.

“ Yar, me matey, of course we can play!” exclaimed Felix as his eyes reflected disbelief in me having to ask that question. 

“Okay, let's play knights and dragons!” I exclaimed as ectiment took control because I never had someone to play with. I bounced up and down on my feet as I’m eager to play. 

  
  


I have no idea how much time has passed as we played. But during that time I have defeated Felix the Dragon and saved Chole and Bryan. We celebrated the defeat of Felix as I became the king of my kingdom called Silverstars. I was planning to take the Thunderstone Kingdom from King Bryan and Queen Chloe, when suddenly I heard the front door open and close with a slam.

“Michael!” hollered Alex. “Come down here and help me pack away the groceries!” At least Alex didn’t bust open one of my doors and demanded me to help. 

I sighed with disappointment because I was having so much fun before … before … before … When was the last time I had fun? Was it years or months since I had this much fun? I looked around to find out they disappeared from the room. Really, how would they be able to hide if they were taller than my doors! 

Then they whispered,” We will play again soon, Michael. Just be patient, okay, do it for us.” Then they were gone and I left feeling a pang of loneliness and despair.


	5. To the Pizza Place... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been so busy. Sorry for the wait but here is chapter for you guys!  
> Also warning there is mentioned panic attack here so tread carefully. Never had one so it might not be accurate. But please be careful and you can skip over the part and countinue you on .  
> There is also yelling in this too.

Slowly opening my eyes, I have awakened to being in my closet with pizza and pancakes. All of my plushies are at my side and I’m surrounded by a soft, blue blanket. I felt very comfortable and pleasantly full form apparently eating the food. It’s nice and quiet in my room, soon sleep dragged me back to a peaceful rest. I felt content in my area than I have ever been before in my life.

I awaken to someone shrieking my name for no reason. Fright started to make me shake and breath quickly. My heart hammered hard as I thought Alex was searching for me to taunt me and beat me to a pulp. My body shook like a leaf in a raging wind as I fearly peered through the small openings of the closet. 

My muscles locked up painfully and I could no longer move without feeling intense pain. My vision became blurry for unshed tears welled up in my eyes. I panted, feeling as if my air supply declined. No matter how fast I breathed, I felt as if I was drowning in water. 

“Michael! Where are you!?” yelled Alex. Dread filled my system as I knew Alex was searching for me. My heart clenched painfully and taking a single breath became unbearable. “Come out! ...It’s me, your father!” Then I realized it’s actually my father, he’s here to save me! But that didn’t lessen the pain I felt. I couldn’t move, it felt like a cobra was constricting my body until I no longer breathed. 

“Please Michael come out!” yelled my Father as worry laced his voice as he entered my room by my left door. Even though I couldn’t move, I freely sobbed, no longer worrying about Alex finding me. This is my father after all, he would protect me. I harshly sucked in air as I tried to beg for him to come find me. I heard my father’s footsteps come closer to the closet doors. 

“Oh, Michael…” Father said as he stared at me sobbing and shaking. I couldn’t even lift up my head to face him without feeling pain. “Shhh, it's alright.” whispered Dad, as he pulled me in a loose hug, of course I cried out in pain. It felt horrible as a pounding headache formed from the intense pain. I thought eventually my Father would get tired of my crying but he never did. He ran his fingers through my brown hair, while he whispered comforting words. 

“Hey Dad did you- Oh, you found him.” I finally could lift my head to face the voice speaking. It’s Elizbeth, standing outside the left door with Alex and Grace standing behind her. They stood there silently as I could finally take a breath. Eventually my heart became calm and I no longer cried my fearful tears. Exhaustion started to settle in from the emotional and physical turmoil I had. 

“Michael, why were you in the closet?” asked Elizbeth as I continued to calm down.  
“I-I d-d-don’t k-kn-now h-ho-ow I e-e-en-nded up in t-the-ere,” I answered, despite me calming down, I couldn’t help but shutter. Really, I didn’t even recall once entering the closet or even being surrounded by all of that food. 

“That’s alright Michael,” comforted Elizabeth. “We’re all trying to just figure out how you ended up there.”  
“Not like you were much help.” muttered Alex as he rolled his eyes at Elizabeth. 

“ Shut up, Alex!” snapped Elizabeth. “It's not like you were of any help!”  
“Well, maybe you-”

“Enough!” yelled Dad. “NO more arguing, both you!” As glared down at both Alex and Elizabeth with rage. They didn’t even notice me tensing to the point I almost fainted from the lack of air. Only Grace noticed and yelled,”Stop arguing!”

Everyone fell silent and faced her with surprise. Not once has Grace raised her voice so this kind is a surprise.“You guys are literally terrifying, Michael,” she said as she gestured towards my probably tearful and stricken face. “Now let's calm down and explain to Michael what we have planned for today. Are we clear?” Everyone just nodded, too terrified to answer. 

“Great, now who wants to explain?” asked Grace.

“I will,” answered Dad. Then he faced me and bluntly said,”We're going to that pizza place.” Then quickly said as my face widened in horror,” It’s alright, Michael, you just need to get out more. So I thought it would be better to go to the pizzaria. Is that alright with you?” I nodded, unable to speak with my throat still too tight. Satisfied with my answer, he replied,”Alright then, go on and get ready,” he said and then he faced the others and added,” that goes to the rest of you as well.”

My Father let go of me and I watched them leave and shut the door. I sighed as I watched my trembles fade away from my fram. It’s a curious thing really, how do I calm down better when I’m alone. Perhaps it's because I know nothing can hurt me when I’m alone? Maybe.

I stood even with my legs having the weight of lead. I slowly made my way to the drawer, choosing the same shirt and navy shorts. I slowly changed then I made my way to the closet. Inside the closet are the 2 pairs of shoes I could choose from. I never went shopping, preferring to stay at home and hide underneath my bed. I had a lanky body which doesn’t help the fact I don’t eat much.

I picked the jade colored sneakers, it's one of my favorite colors. One of them is caramel brown because for me it had a soothing feeling to it. Strangle, black is also a favorite one, maybe because I knew I could hide in the dark, where nothing could touch me. Also from the closet I picked up Fredbear to bring him to this journey. 

Then he said,”Michael, perhaps you should bring another friend with us.” He stared up at me with his white orbs, waiting for my response.   
“Oh, hm…. Which one of you wants to go with me?” I asked. I stared at the floor as the other gathered around my feet. I’m afraid that they would reject me as tensed up, which made me wince.   
“I would love to, but is it safe?” asked Chica. As she stared at me with her magenta colored eyes in concern.   
“I have to agree with Chica,” said Freddy as he looked down at the floor,”I don’t want to put one of us in danger.” He hastily corrected himself when he looked up at me.”Micheal don’t make that face, we all want go but-”   
“We all need proof that it's safe for us to go!” interrupted Bonnie. “I’m sorry Michael, but I’m afraid we just can’t go.” Bonnie looked down, trying to hide the shame and disappointment of turning me down.   
“Blast ya landlovers!” hissed Foxy. “Ya don’t have a scrap of courage in ya. I’m gonna to come with ya, laddie.”  
I beamed with delight of having a friend of mine coming with us.”R-Really Foxy!? Thank y-you so m-much!”  
“Your welcome my lad,” grinned Foxy.  
I picked Foxy up with Fredbear as I said my goodbyes to the rest of them. I went through the right door with caution for I had no idea what could be behind the door. I slowly made my way to the living room where Dad, Alex, Grace, Eliz, and even Charile sat on our old, blue couch. Charlie looked up and asked,” Are you ready?” I nodded and she seemed satisfied with my answer because she got up. 

The others noticed Charlie getting up, so they got up as well. Alex had the remote to the T.V and he turned it off. I made my way to the door as I watched them get ready. My Dad grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter as he made his way to the door. Everyone stepped outside as Dad locked the door, while I mentally prepared myself for the terror I would feel once we arrived. 

I didn’t remember what happened in the car ride. I could vaguely remember Foxy giving me a pep talk, before we arrived at the pizzeria. We made our way inside as Grace paid for everyone except Dad. Dad had his purple uniform which meant he has work today. Once she paid Fritz, I hurried ahead to reach the Safe Zone. Which is the middle table I had sat in the day before. I placed Foxy and Fredbear on the table, until my eyes spotted a guy wearing a blue Freddy Fazbear uniform. 

The guy had no name tag on his uniform. His walnut and celadon green colored eyes observed the place nervously. He had lengthy raven hair and had unnaturally pale skin, paler than even mine. The man had the appearance of someone frightened from a cruel prank. 

His foot tapped on the floor while he clawed at his hand. He’s several feet taller than me, but shorter than Alex. His clothing hanging loosely on his frame, having a scrawny and frail appearance. He wore the appearance of man that has never eaten anything in forever.   
I watched carefully before whispering to Fredbear,”Should I talk to him?”  
“I believe you should, Michael. He seems in a need of a friend,” whispered back Fredbear.  
“Matey, I think ya should talk ta him. The wee one looks like hed need a friend,” chimed in Foxy. “Ya wouldn’t want him alone, would ya laddie?” I shook my head, seeing what they meant by. The man looked lonely and out of place, that’s how I felt at school. I didn’t want him to feel worthless and incompetent. “There ya go laddie! Go on, I think ya both will be the greatest of mates!”  
With a tiny nod, I stood up and proceeded to approach the man. He has detected my sudden movement and his eyes widen into the size of saucers. He started to tremble as I made cautious steps towards him. I’m perplexed by this, I have always imagined adults and teenagers would be terrifying and courageous. But he’s acting the same way I would to everything around me, cowardly.  
I eventually reached him and with a deep breath, I said,”H-Hel-lo, um, I y-you o-okay mi-mister?”  
Ge blinked at me twice before answering,”U-Um. N-no-ot r-real-ly, lit-t-tle g-guy.”  
“Wh-hat’s yo-u-ur n-nam-e-e?” I timidly questioned.   
“Oh, i-it’s M-Mike… W-What’s y-your-rs?” he asked hesitantly.  
“M-Mine’s M-Michael, M-Mik-ke.” I replied as I watched Mike’s trembling vainish. Though he still fidgeted with his hands, as he mauled at his flesh. I’m concerned if all normal adults do this to themselves.

I have never seen someone so interesting as Mike. I saw adults as horrible and strict usually to me, while the other kids were treated like kings and queens. I felt lonely and a pain that no medicine can ease, all adults treated me this way, except for my father. 

Then I asked,”M-Mike, are-e y-you an-n a-adult?”  
He jumped as if someone had electrocuted him and he nervously replied,”N-No, I’m-m only 13 years-s o-old...” Mike stared at the floor as tears started to fill his grey eyes. I became confused why Mike is upset when I hadn’t said anything toxic. 

In an attempt to correct whatever mistake I caused, I hurriedly said,”Don’t cry-y M-Mike,” as a few tears slid down, shining in the light. “I-Its okay t-that your o-only 13. I’m o-only 5 e-even though e-everyone e-else says I’m 10.” The tears that brimmed in Mike’s eyes seem to have evaporated as he stared at me with… surprise…. 

“O-Oh, t-thank y-you M-Michael!” exclaimed Mike as relief, understanding, and sorrow filled his soulful eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips. Then I realized we were exactly the SAME. Maybe we can be friends? I thought. We understand each other, we were made for each other… We can keep each other company! I exclaimed within myself and a bubbly feeling filled my heart.   
“We can be friends!” I exclaimed eagerly as hope bloomed once more.   
“R-Re-eally M-Michael!?” said Mike “Thank y-you s-so m-much! I-I r-really never had a f-f-friend.” His eyes seemed to sparkle with joy as a large grin started to form, but everything was short lived. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!?” roared a voice from across the room. Mike flinched as he spinned around to come face to face with Alex. I had shrunk away from Mike as my eyes nervously lifted up to observe Alex. I kept fidgeting with my hands as I shifted with my head shrunk low. Grace had been chatting with Fritz before she made her way to join Alex.   
“Alex,” she hissed,“what are you doing to this man!?”  
“This guy tried to kidnap Michael!” snarled Alex. A group of adults looked at the comotion Alex stirred up. I avoid eye contact by staring at the floor as their eyes bored into my back. I saw Mike do the same as he nibbled his lip nervously. “I bet he was going to kill him!”  
At that, Mike spoke up to defend himself at the wrongful accusation. “N-N-No, I-I-I w-wa-as j-ju-ust t-talk-king t-t-to him-m.”

“Liar,” accused Alex,“you were planning to kidnap him!”   
Grace faced Mike,”Is that true?”

“N-No, ma’am…” whispered Mike as he stared at his feet. Grace stared at Mike with distrust . Rage flushed into my systems, Mike had done nothing wrong? Alex had no right to accuse him when he always had bullied me. Sure, he hasn’t done anything yet, but he was guilty with his crimes. I’m not going to let him do this, Mike is my new friend and I’m going to defend him. 

“Mike did nothing wrong!” I yelled at Alex. “I was-s t-the one who ap-proa-ached him.” Even with my shuttering, my gazed is filled with determination to prove Mike’s innocence to Grace. 

Grace stared down at me with disbelief,”Alright… Michael… I believe you…” She paused before facing Alex and saying,”Come on, you just overreacted.”  
“But-”  
“Save it Alex,” Grace cut off with a look of disgust,” just… just leave them alone alright?”

“...Fine,” grumbled Alex as he left with Grace towards Fritz’s direction. I once more faced Mike, to see his tense form with a pool of tears collecting in his eyes.   
“I’m-m s-sor-ry,” shuttered out Mike as tears slowly crept down his cheeks. A sudden urge compelled me to comfort him just like Daddy did to me. 

“I-its okay, my b-brother can be h-harsh.” I said, hoping it would sooth his nerves a bit. Mike took in a shuttered breath as he hurriedly wiped his tears away.  
“O-okay, I-I’m o-oka-ay,” whispered Mike as he rubbed his arms, rocking on the balls of his feet.


End file.
